narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raido X/Raido Chronicles
Is the main Canon story line for the character Raido X in the series Raido Chronicles. The series is broken into three parts which segmented different parts of his life and the development he faced not only as a character, but in becoming a man. Overcoming hardships, facing trials and errors and dealing with the decisions he made in the past. Follow Raido as he embarks on this journey as he discovers himself and his purpose. Season 1 - Dark Side of Ambition- 3 Arcs 16 Episodes Season 2- Promise of Redemption- 4 Arcs 22 Episodes Season 3- Path Toward Ascension- Ongoing Part 1 Dark Side Of Ambition Follows the early days of a Young Raido Uchiha who knocked out during the rampage of the Nine-tails. He was found by Orochimaru who promised to restore the boys memory. Using that as a banner to experiment freely on the child renaming him Project: Rebirth which was a experiment based on a hypothesis gathered from the Stone tablet in the Naka Shrine. This arc follows a young Raido who was the first and only candidate of the Project:Rebirth and the years he spent in it surviving the horrors of the Devils Playground. Embark on the journey along with Raido and countless others as they live and fight knowing any moment could very well be their last Project:Rebirth Arc *Subject 001 Codename-Project: Rebirth *Dancing With the Devil *Rise of the Dark Slayer *The Warring Demon *Rebirth: The World is Yours Valley of Kings Arc *King Of The First Crown *Frozen Valley *The Lost Symphony *Coldest Before Dawn Phasing Luna Arc *Truth of the Samsara: Learning the Rinnegan * Belly of the Beast: Kohana vs Raido * First Dynasty: Terror Reborn * Second Dynasty: Crusade Continuation * Third Dynasty: Reclamation of Lost Empire * Fourth Dynasty: Amun-Ra Karnak * The Fall of Raido X Part 2 Promise Of Redemption Raido finds resolve in himself and manages to pull through the horrors of the Playground that nearly consumed him. He begins to forge his own path and purpose off everyday things to create an goal that he would one day see through. His darker days behind him and the Promise of Redemption before him. No longer was he just Project: Rebirth 001 that named died, reborn in its place was Raido X a man who finally had his freedom. Join in with Raido X and his new found freedoms by tuning into the countless adventures that await him. Winter Solace Arc * Family Conflict: Sannoto vs Raido X After a few month of getting reacquainted his is old lifestyle and friends and most importanly his crushing defeat at the hands of Fa' rao, he decided to train more, but relaized that he had maxed out his Sharingan abilities. With the growing rumor of Fa' rao finally at his full power, Raido realized that he stood no better chance of now than he did then. Raido X cae to the conclusion he needed the one thing he once hated and shunned, the Rinnegan. Raido was no fan of the Rinnegan, as a matter of fact he hated it, but without it he would be a fly to Fa' rao so he decided to start his quest to learn how its get it. As a child he remembered reading the old scrolls in the Naka Shrine about the legend of the Rikudo Sennin, and he learned that you needed to unite the Bloodlines in order to obtain the Rinnegan. While solving his earlier problem this did not satisfy his goal, he did not know any senju, but he was aware of the relationship between the Senju and Uzumaki. But in order to confirm this he went to the source, and that was Uzumaki village. When he arrived it was in shambles, and ruins, while searching he instead ran into a young Senju man known as Sannoto Senju. After finding out each others background, Raido made it clear he's wasn't one of those Uchiha fanatics of kill the Senju and that he cared little for the Curse of Hatred or Will of Fire. Relived to hear this Sannoto and Raido befriended each other, this did not stop them from challenging each other. Their fight was compeltely even down the middle no one had the edge and if they did it was knot kept for long, after being impressed by the Senju battle capacity he decided to help restore the village. In exchange for the Senju telling him the answer to his question Afterward the two parted ways looking to help move the populace back. * Clash of the Best: Sayotsu seeks out Raido X A few days after assisting in the reconstrucure of the uzumaki village Raido was relaxing on the well known mountains of his home village Yamagakure. He was approached by a man who was seeking out Raido hoping to test his brass against the Legend of the Dark Slayer. The battle went rather smoothly as Raido managed to etch out a slight advantage over the man, however as the battle continued Sayotsu turned up the heat, putting Raido on the defensive, Raido methodically outsmart Sayotsu, and took away his speed and advantage by attacking the land, leaving it in a hazardous condition making it impossible for Sayotsu to run at his inhuman speeds any longer. From here Raido and Sayotsu started to use their more dangerous moves and before long it was clear Raido was the stronger man resulting in Sayotsu giving up seeing his jutsu was inferior to the style of Raido's giving Raido the victory. After his victory over the man and impressed by his confidence Raido staught him new moves to improve his dexterity in combat. Satisfied that he lived up to his legend and vowing to return for a fight Sayotsu left. * Way of the Kamui Raido enlightens Kiba Immeditealy following the battle that took place at the highest Point in the mountains of Yamagakure, Raido was sought out by a clans brother. Kiba Uchiha, a man who came to Raido looking for knowledge and understanding of the infamous Kamui. He hard rumors of the Uchiha's prowess with the space-time ninjutsu, and delegated to come to him for assistance. Raido was reluctant to teach at first demanding they spar and under terms if Kiba should force him to activate his sharingan he would train the man. The two fought for what seemed an eternity, as for a moment it seemed Kiba could not push Raido to use rely on his sharingan, but in time a clever combination his Kiba behalf left Raido with no choice, but to use his patented Kamui to defend. After he met the temrs the two trained, and soon Yasuki Hatake came up and interrupted which led in Kiba and Yasuki doing battle. However it would apear theat Kiba needed to leave and this left Raido and Yasuki head one man to man one more time. IN the last bout Yasuki was forced to submit, however in this one he had new tricks up his sleeve. That trick was a tailed beast. The winner of this spar was never seen nore determined. * Shinigami Games-I Jst days after his battle with Sayotsu Raido joined the Shinigami games and he met with shinobi around the world again. I the first round he faced off against a familar face in Sannoto Senju, not wanting to face such a strong opponent so early on in the fight but excited nonetheless Raido and the two fought. The battle was still a dead tie, and the audience was in awe of the men's abilities as the two went back and forth, however Sannoto was disqualified for using a Clone technique, resulting in Raido's win. Raido attempted to argue this call, as he did not want victory handed to him, however the judges refused to overturn the ruling. In the 2nd round he faced off against a young female in Miyami Uchiha, however the results this battle was never seen. Black Knights Arc After trailing Tsuki no AI for years and finding no leads, he joined the Black Knights to better expand his reach to find them. IN time he heard rumors of Fa' rao growing power and learned that he failed to beat Fa' rao when he wasn't even in his best form. Raido learned that his Sharingan was maxed out and it alone would not stop this man of near God-like powers, beginning the conquest of his Rinnegan. * Battle for Justice: Neo Akatsuki Take-Down After joining the Black Knights in hopes to better track down Fa' rao, he was given his first mision to assit in the take down o a group know as the Neo Akatsuki he and his partner Kurokishi Shinto were assigned to capture or kill Inari Okami and Hideyosh. Raido got the early headstart and managed to come acorss Hideyoshi to which the two did battle The samurai announced his hatred of shinobi, as he attacked raido with his blade. However Raido a expert swordsman in his own right managed to fend off the man and have the upper hand due to his vast Ninjutsu, it was't until Aoi Hyuga arrived as backup to fight Raido that the field became even. The two battled as they tried to escaspe which failed as Raido easily found them with his Kamui. However Raido true to his neutral nature made it clear he was not interested in stopping the Neo Akatsuki's goals as they did not bother him, he was willingly to look the other and say they his targets got away at the last minute. Allowing the men to escape as he wet on to find Fa' rao. * Evolution X: The Ascension After his failed mission to caputre his targtes Raido started his pilgrimage to unlock the Rinnegan as he traveled to Konoha but rather than Warp he walked and went by boat. he traveled all across the Land of Mountains and ran into a series of misadventures , even being mistaken for his brother which resulted in betrayal and the death of the men who tried to kill him. Raido was also sought out by Setsuna to assisti with helping him control his curse Mark as the man was driven to near insanity. Raido placed him in the Sharingan Dimension to be in a place of peace where he could tame his darkness. Moving forward he found Kohana and she helped to assist if Raido would finally marry her and spend the rest of her life with him. Raido obliged as long as this worked, from there she extracted her DNA and injected him with sample of her own cells. Giving him a stady dosage of shots in the main arteries of his body. At first there was no change, and with signs of what to look for Raido became restless, not wanting to give up he asked if Kohana had anything from Kabuto notes about that could help. To which she exclaimed there was but she not was so quick to embrace it. Raido on the the other was willingly to take this risk regardless of the consequence, much to Kohana dismay. The two got into a huge fight which almost resulted in the two breaking apart fo the first time in years. Seeing how much this meant to Raido Kohana gave in and decided to help but made him promise never to ask her to do something that would risk his life, as Power wasn't worth it. He promised and the sessions started as Raido using his mastery of the Freezing Release he put his Mitosis of his cells in a retarded state slowing them, allowing Kohana to use her Medical Abilities, to locate her cells and speed up their Mitosis to perfectly sync with Raido normal cell divison. This was repeated at least 5 times for the next few weeks as it was a delicate procedure, but still without changes in sight. However it wasn't until Tensai Uzumaki whose hatred ofr Raido and the uchiha has reached its boiling point attacked both and put Raido in a position where if he saved himself Kohana would die, but if he saved her he would die. It was here in desperation and in the light of his recent failure did his Rinnegan awaken in his eyes, s he manahed to save both of the and defeat Tensai. * Same Eyes Different View Kaname vs Raido X After spending the next few weeks training his Rinnegan, ad sharingan learning how to use them both to great use. He found himself in another land he had no knowledge of. As he went to grab something to eat he came across a name he had heard quite the stories about, this man was Kaname Soga, a man who had recently obtained some interesting powers as well. After their introduction and true to his nature Raido Challenged Kaname to live up to his name, to which the two did battle. Though Raido was able to hold his own he was off balance most of the fight by Kaname's wide assortment of abilities and jutsu. Raido has never seen such attacks prior to this battle, but he did well to keep Kaname on his toes Both men had great mastery with the Kamui along side other moves as well. Toward the end the battle took a serious note as Raido activated his Rinnegan and Kaname activated his Yuriagan. Both men eager to show of their new talent they each traded off jutsu showing their metal turning it from a battle to a showcase, thus ending this battle without a clear winner. * Clash Of Kamui Masters: Sayotsu vs Raido X After his battle with Kaname he returned back to his usual spot on the Goddessdrop Mountain, just taking life easy when Sayotsu once appeared ready for his promised rematch. This fight was far different from their last as the two were well versed in each others moves, However Sayotsu fought with more effort rather than speed blitz Raido he attempted to outright overpower him. This worked for a time before Raido returned the favor equaling the fileds and even overpowering Sayotsu back. The two fought tooth and nail for a while both sides gaining the advantage only to lose it, to the other it wasn't until Raido decided he was done playing and Sayotsu made it clear he came to win one over the Uchiha did he activate his Rinnegan. The fight continued as the two fought heavily still btu in the end it all came down to Raido tricking Sayotsu and used the human path to rip his soul out. However it was only a Thought Projection jutsu. While technically Raido would have won it was a hollow victory and not even the real Sayotsu which resulted in Raido leaving immediately. * A Meeting of the Black Knights A few days later Raido found himself in a metig of the Black Knights to discus the task at hand, which was Tsuki no Ai however the uprising of the Neo Akatsuki, made it hard to focus on two groups of overwhelming power. Yasuki Hatake looking to gather as many alies as he could decided they would recruit his uncle Setsuna to which was a success. Later on Raido gave each knight a Bingo book detailing each member of Tsuki no Ai's profile form weakest to strongest. After exchanging the info they each left out to move to their destined stations. In time however and most teams Raido Winded up leaving the Black Knights * Gifted Eyes: Gateways of the Dimensions! While aheading toward his destination he was approached by Yoshitsune Uchiha, due to the distance between their palce of residence Raido was taken aback by Yoshitsune appearance much less that he came to Raido for assistance. However after explaning the situation Raido understood why, he wanted to learn the principles of the Kamui. Raido being the world renowned user of the jutsu it was only right for Him to come to Raido. Raido taught him the ins and outs of the jutsu and even a few shortcuts. Afterwards The two had a fight that resulted in both drawing even for a time. Their were moments where Raido took the upper hands such as Taijutsu and the Kamui, and moments where Yoshitsune took charge Genjutsu, and Susanoo. However in the end Raido was not prepared for the weapons effcts of Yoshitsune as he was hit sealing all of his chakra. Leaving him to Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, while in Taijtsu he still held the clear advantage he fell due to not being able to use the Dark Slayer properly, and he was defeated. Raido praised Yoshitsune as for today he was the better man. Raido was unprepared for such a weapon and had known it would not have hit. Afterwards Raido's chakra returned and to spite Yoshitsune he activated his Rinnegan to fly off on one of his summons, Slightly angering his Distant cousin as was not aware Raido had unlocked the Rinnegan and worst he didnt use it. * Jigoku Games I After his time with Yoshitune Raido decided he should go out and have fun one more time before he would go off on the mission for Fa' rao as he particapted in the Jigoku Games. He was met with new people and his usual crew until the start of the first match. Which to his dismay again was Sannoto Senju being a clear deja vu of their last time. However the rules were a bit different and the two battled each leaving and landing blows to the other. However Sannoto had showed his hands and made it clear Raido would work for this win. Using his tricks again Raido had created a explosive move to weaken their already small platform, and then use conservative attacks and allow Sannoto whose abilities at the time were Metal Release. It constance reliance on the this nature weakened the platform further and further. It wasn';t until Raido managed to land a Devastating blow on Sannoto where he actually did some damage, however this caused Raido to have a separated shoulder. After a brief dialogue Raido figured Sannoto had already proven o be worth it , so he unveiled his Rinnegan and b;lasted Sannoto heavily with theDeva Path. Ready for this Sannoto already had a jutsu in mind and the plan was to leave no where for the Uchiha to stand on the platform to either jump off or be a victim of his metal tree which absorbed chakra of his opponent. Raido was was nearly caught used his Animal Path to give him new leverage, and then use Asura Path on the fly to destroy what was left of the Platform. Sannoto quickly out of options used a Dive bomb technique on Raido that was large enough to black out the sun even and was going to take Raido down with him if he could win. Raido the quick thing her is created twins and had each use the intangibility of the kamui to make the bird intangible saving face form this technique, and getting over on Sannoto's crazy move. However to his dismay and happined Sannoto emerged using the pieces of metal from his last move to create several dragons that headed for the 3 Raido,s. After giving his respect Raido and his twin stoped the dragons cut out Sannoto's chakra and finished him off with a Huge blast from the Deva Path abilities once more enough to send him across a stadium and the large pit as he crashed into the stands. Sannoto was down for a minute as he was motionless but he got up and rather than fight back accepted his defeat on behalf of not wanting to have Raido attack or hurt the fans. Raido had finally gained victory over his long time rival, their fights were always ties till now, however the celebration was short lived asKohana Uzumaki found out Raido left without her again for another tournament, to which he ducked her out as fast as he could. End of an Era Arc * Eye of the Prize: Samsara Test After an Invite from Kiba to train as he could get stronger with his Rinnegan, after an initial battle with Kuchinawa Gekkō the two faced off with Raido gaining the egde on his Reproduced clones, it wasn't until Daikoku arrived the real fight began the battle was a draw as both Rinnegan uses could not gain an edge but Raido did show a new level of mastery with the Rinnegan. * Legend or Myth: Yuraga challenges Raido A fellow member of the Black Knights named Yuraga Uchiha found out Raido was a black knight, and decided to see if he was truly as good as everyone said he was. The two members fought and while it was clear, there was no real advatage at the time Raido outlast Yuraga who went next to blind as he had the standard Mangekyo, giving Raido the victory. Ending with his saying that had they not have been allies he would have died not finishing a fight like that if Raido were someone else. * Descension of Maddness: Tensai vs Raido While on a trip to see Kohana to exchange knowledge, of their join mission, however her disgruntled brother returned and this time looking for blood as he challenged The Dark Slayer to the fight to the death. Raido tried to reason and talk Tensai out of this, but his mind was set and he anted Raido dead, and he attacked. However his efforts were of no avail and he found quickly he was outmatched, even after being defeated he made it clear he would not stop attacking the two. Leaving Raido with no choice as he used the Human Path to remove his soul in forn of Kohana's eyes * End of an Era: Tsuki no Ai Crumbles Shows the fall of Tsuki no Ai as the group slowly splintered, following the betrayal of Raizo Ozunu, who also convinced his Cousin Gekido Ozunu to defect as well. Raido single handily took down various members of Tsuki no Ai with well times strikes and coordinated attacks. The series of weeks that led up to the final showdown with the only man to truly defeat Raido at his best. Toshirama Senju, Tsukiari Mitarashi, and others all feel before the blade of the Gedo Guru as he likes to call himself. Raido using his powers to sense the dukkha of people tracked down various low ranked members of tsuki no ai and began to systematically eradicate them through a effort of coordinated strikes, and guerilla tactics. Raido then took the next few free days to study and train to enhance his prowess with the Rinnegan, and than began his hunt for Fa' rao, who he would find easily thanks to his new sensory style abilities. * Episode X Dagor Dagorath: Raido X vs Fa' rao After being sealed away for several years, spending another 2-3 honing his skills and abilities and evolving his mind and body, Raido was ready to begin what he sat out to do. He quelled the threat of tsuki no ai single handily, erased several key members, while other left the group or were beaten by others. Raido stood at the top of the highest mountain and was ready to challenge the man who face the Sage in combat. However, rather than do this alone, Raido enlisted the help of someone who he knew had a grudge against Fa' rao as well. To improve his chances of winning this battle Raido needed someone who combat abilities could rival that of his own, for this Raido search for the Blazing Arctic Kaname Soga. After tracing down his long time friend the two had casual conversation before both men decided to finally put an end to this misguided crusade of Fa' rao. The two begin to follow the path, of destruction and terror he left behind in small villages and cities as he amassed an army using his Dust Release capabilities. Fa' rao unleashed his army of controlled minds against the duo of Dojutsu, who were alarmingly out numbered. However their collective firepower and combat dexterity they easily overcame superior numbers, and once pursued Fa' ra's trails as they managed to corner them. After another failed attempt on Fa' rao's behalf to sway the man to understand his self proclaimed mission in life, he began to do battle with the men of destiny in a battle that would decided the fate of the world. True to his name Fa' rao showed that his power was no laughing matter as he did severe damage to the area using a myriad of ancient techniques to constantly corner the men, having them spend more time defending than attacking. No matter what offensive the two men launched in one move Fa' rao immediately had them cornered and undermanned. For a brief moment it it almost appeared as if Fa' rao was invincible, and could not be touched. However after taking a moment to allow Fa' rao to do battle with specialized combat clones, and proper tactics Raido and Kaname managed to devise a perfect offensive to slow down the mans offensive onslaught. Thanks to Kaname's powerful summonings and Raido's wonderfully executed plan they managed to corner Fa' rao and leave him with desperation style attacks. It was here that even a God began to see his downfall and it wasnt long before the ancient entity saw himself trapped and beaten with very move he made famous. He left the dynamic duo with cryptic words before he was properly sealed, both men using a jutsu that ensured he would never again see the light of day. Twin Goddess Arc *Promise of Redemption/Darkside of Ambition *A Woman Scorned: Twin Goddess Arise *Separate Encounter: Dreams Deferred *Third Dynasty : A Pharaoh's Last Reign *The Eternal Day War Part 3 Path To Ascension Years had passed since Raido got his freedom. He embarked on countless adventures that took him across the world and faced some of the most dangerous opponents, dealt with outlandish decisions and even became a father. Now wiser, stronger and smarter he comes to grips of the truth of his life and the duty that was forced upon him with the Evolution of his eye. Raido destiny was to to become something more than a Sage... but an Arihant which was his stepping stone to something even more valuable. Follow along side Raido and ascend with him as he walks more toward the destiny. Death Circus Arc * Transient Bazaar * Beast World Order * Lost in Nightmares: The Ace of All Spades * Death Circus: The Show Must Go On * Final Act: Perennial Saṃsāra Dark Forest Arc * The Last Mountain: Sigma Challenges Raido X * The Truth of All Evil * The Opposite Samsara * Cursed Blessings: The Doomed Samsāra * Ballard of the Corrupted Buddha: A Soul Astray Splinter Cell Arc *Dying Flame Rekindled *The Phantom Menace *Phantom Menace II *Harmony of Dissonance *The Goddess Six *Statue of The Heretical Doctrine Last Arihant Arc * Heretical Situation * World of Limbo * Basic Instinct * The Progenitor * Case Closed: A Siddha Called Home Category:Storyline